Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing network connectivity and remote monitoring, optimization and control of pool/spa equipment.
Related Art
Swimming pool equipment is conventionally controlled by an electronic pool controller at an equipment pad. Power is supplied from the controller and electrical subpanel to the pool equipment through an electrical conduit (e.g., hardwire). Alternatively, swimming pool equipment can be controlled by electrical circuit breakers in a subpanel at an equipment pad. Power is supplied from the subpanel to the pool equipment through an electrical conduit (e.g., hardwire). Without an electronic pool controller, any time-based control is typically an electro-mechanical clock wired in series between the subpanel and the pool equipment, thereby breaking one or both legs of the power supply to the pool equipment. To monitor or maintain conditions of pool equipment, the pool, pool water, or the pool environment, sensors or other data collection means typically reside at the equipment pad or the pool.
Remote control of the pool and related equipment typically requires hard-wired communication between the pool controller (at the pad) and pool equipment, as well as wired or wireless communication between the pool controller and user interface. More recent remote control systems feature communication between the controller at the pad and a cloud server (e.g., via a home router), as well as communication between the user interface and the cloud server by cell or wifi router.
Adding control features to an existing pool and equipment pad is typically costly because of the required electrical competence necessary to install new conduits to provide power from the subpanel to the controller, and from the controller to the pool equipment. Further, pool monitoring and maintenance can be confusing and time consuming for pool owners, which often leads to the employment of pool servicers. The lack of connectivity and subsequent lack of understanding of the status and condition of the pool and pool equipment requires costly and sometimes unnecessary visits by pool professionals.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method to provide pool owners and pool servicers with enhanced control of, and connectivity between, pool equipment devices, and which reduces hardware and/or installation costs.